


Being Katherine Pierce

by Klaroline_Fantasies



Category: Kalijah - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kalijah, Office, inspired by being mary jane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline_Fantasies/pseuds/Klaroline_Fantasies
Summary: Katherine's a bachelorette lawyer working in the Mikaelson Inc. Firm. When her best friend/Boss tells her he's going oversees for a year and leaving the son she's never met in charge...let's just say he doesn't receive a warm welcome. Little did they know, fate has a twisted sense of humor... [Loosely Inspired by Being Mary Jane]
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce, Katherine Pierce and Elijah Mikaelson
Kudos: 4





	Being Katherine Pierce

# Chapter 1

  
This is not a fairytale.

There's no Princess and a Prince,

Or a King and a Queen,

This is about a woman, who has an excellent career,

And no one to share it with,

A woman who is surrounded by people all day...

And feels alone at night,

The things she once never wanted in life is now her greatest dreams

The desires ridiculed others for, she now craves.

This is not a fairytale,

This is not a movie...

This is not even a story...

It's an autobiography.

This is the autobiography of Katerina Petrova, what she's best known, as Katherine Pierce.  


. . . . . . . .

Katherine's POV

My name is Katherine Pierce...and there's a very handsome man, on bended knee in front of me right now with a wedding ring in his hand, awaiting my answer. You're probably wondering why is there a guy proposing to me at work. I'm still wondering why he chose to do this at work. He was never known to be the public displays of affection type.

That's Elijah Mikealson. He is the third eldest son to the greatest lawyer—and owner of the multi-billion dollar law firm which also happens to be the best law firm ever, Mikealson Incorporated—Mikael Mikealson.

Elijah Mikealson is also my boss—well was my boss for some time. Mikael is back and he's my boss again.

And yes, I'm a lawyer.

Now you're wondering why my previous boss is about to propose to me in front of his ex-employees...

Well that's a very long story...but if you have the time then get some popcorn and sit...I'll tell you everything.

In this story, I will laugh, I will cry, I'll be pissed and mostly annoyed. Some of my actions and choices you might judge me for and you might ridicule me, hey, you might even laugh at me...but in the end, you'll see why I did what I did.

It all started 2 years ago. I was having sex with a friend of mines that I usually go to for sexual release on a nightly basis. I was single and a workaholic, he was in a loveless marriage, so we thought...'hey, make the most of it'. I suddenly realised that I wanted more.

The women in my family had a history of starting their families early in life. I'm 25 years old and because of my lifestyle—meaning the lack of a husband and some kids—I'm considered the black sheep of the family. When you add my family's history with the new trend of having 3 kids by the age of 23...you get labelled a failure...or unlucky...

When I was 23 years old, I hated the idea of a husband and children. I was never good with kids anyways. Until, my twin sister Elena popped out her third child...I was in the room when she was holding the little thing, fawning over it like it was a pair of Alexander McQueen's. Then Elena put the little mess maker in my arms to hold—despite my numerous subtle protests. The little girl had to be pried from my arms after that.

Ever since that day, the thought of waking up every day for the rest of my life next to the same man didn't sicken me to my core anymore. In fact, I found myself dreaming of it a couple of times...and they were actually good dreams. The idea of having a child or two didn't completely suck either. The more time passed, the more I warmed up to it.

Now when I go home, I go home to a house so empty you can hear the deafening silence as loud as can be. It made my ear feel like it was choking on the silence. I feel like my clock—the one inside of me—is ticking now.

I kept having sex with my friend—Mason. It was good sex, but it was beginning to feel empty. My life was beginning to feel empty. I was beginning to feel empty. I soon realised, I wanted the very things I avoided and rebelled against. I wanted a husband, I wanted children...I wanted a family.

Some might say I'm addicted to sex, because I have sex every night...oftentimes with random men. But I consider it to be a strong sex drive.

I drink wine and tequila everyday and you might think I'm an alcoholic, and I might think you're right...but I consider it to be a throat massage. You see, considering the work I do, I need to keep my throat regularly relaxed so I can do my job to the best of my ability.

I make a six to seven figure salary a year and I love to shop. You might think I'm a shopaholic and I know you're right...but I work my ass off for the money I earned, and I deserve to buy myself nice things. I love to look my best.

Mikael Mikealson is my boss and he adores me. It's not because of my body mind you...say what you want about him, but he loves his wife to death. I'm the best lawyer he has. Hell, I'm half the reason why his company made more money last year than ever.

Aaron is the first born and he's indifferent to me. He's filled of hellos and goodbyes. He's the CEO of the Mikealson branch in Canada. Finn is cordial to her at best. I can tell he has his own less than nice opinions, but he's wise enough not to voice them. He's not in Law, but he owns a couple of 4 star hotels around the globe and unfortunately, he has enough knowledge of the job to babysit the company as acting C.E.O. when Mikael has to leave the country for some time.

The third eldest, I haven't met. I know his name, but I really don't care to even say it. The others told me what he thinks about me and when the day comes when I finally get to meet him...I'll make myself a grand entrance and show him that he should have made time for me. All of his siblings have met me, even the sister. I refuse to waste precious thought on a man who couldn't care to meet me at very least and cast judgement after.

Klaus, his step-son, is one of the greatest artists from the 21st century. There is a painting he did of a blonde woman, sitting in the loneliness under a tree in a park. It sold for over ten million. We get along like the best of friends. Don't get me wrong, he's easy on the eyes...they all are. Yet he swears on his head that he's not in love with Mikael's assistant, Caroline Forbes. It's as clear as the sky though. Poor Caroline; doesn't even know the blonde woman in the park is actually her.

Kol is an international gaming designer. He created the designs for some of the most sought for games in the world. He has been trying—and failing—to sleep with me since the day we met. Although we're good friends, not a day goes by when he doesn't try at least once.

The youngest boy Henrik is on his last year of college, Mikael wants him to get into the family business, but he wants to build cars from what I heard. I met him once, he had no interest in me though, just my boobs.

Then there was Rebekah, the only daughter. She hates my gusts and I hate hers. We're too much alike to ever get along. She's a fashion designer, and a very good one. I'll never tell her that though. I've even bought some of her clothing.

Then there's the wife...Esther Mikealson. She's almost as important as the First Lady. Esther is publically cordial to me and that's where her civil mannerisms towards me end. In private, she will go to her grave believing that I'm sleeping with her husband. Mikael says that he thinks she thinks he's getting his revenge on her for cheating on him with Klaus's biological father. He also thinks that she doesn't truly understand the depth of his love for her. I think it's because he's never really shown her or really told her.

Mikael is my boss and my career was heading up. I specialize in divorce, women's rights and any else that has to do with female empowerment. Men shrivel at the sound of my name and crumble at the sound of my voice.

It'd be nice to come home to a man who loves me unconditionally.

Might be nice to be greeted by my own child...

But I'm in my 20's—yes almost 30 but I'm still young! Despite what others might say...I still have a lot of time...right?

But just because everyone else is popping out kids like toast, doesn't mean I have to...and just because everyone's getting married before the age of 20 doesn't mean I should be in a hurry. I got my whole life ahead of me...right? Just because Elena is happily married and on her third kid, doesn't mean I should go out and look for a wedding band and a foetus. God knows I might kill myself and the guy who puts stretch marks on this amazing body.

But I'm not here to talk about my sister, or my family, or her husband. I'm not here to talk about my boss and his wife or the Mikaelson's. I'm here to talk about me and the day my life completely turned around.

Oh you think it was the day I first met Elijah Mikealson? Oh god no, the day my life became an office romance novel, was the week before...when Mikael had the nerve to go on a shopping spree with me...just so he can really tell me that he's going to India to expand...and there's going to be a new Sherriff in town...

End of Katherine's POV

. . . . . . . .

"What!" she shrieked.

She dropped her purse from her hand on the ground and turned on her six inch heels to face Mikael.

"I knew you would react like this..." he trailed off with a heavy sigh.

Did he really think he could buy her cooperation? Did he not know that she knew from the get that he was trying to bribe her? The second the sentence fell passed his lying lips she knew something was up.

She would have called him out on it before they left the firm, but one can't have too many shoes...and it also helps if she's not even spending a dime of her own money too...so this is what having a sugar daddy feels like...

"Mikael, you're talking about leaving for some other foreign country, not a weekend trip to Las Vegas!" she shrieked again, using hand gestures to signal to him the seriousness of the situation. Her mouth closed as a thought occurred to her "Is Esther going with you?"

"Of course." he replied, as if the question is ridiculous in and of itself.

She closed her mouth and thought more about it...might be nice not to have to see her judging eyes on her all the time around the office.

Mikael saw the look on her face and he rolled his eyes "Katherine please, let Esther be. Besides, ever since she cooked up the affair she thinks we're having...she's been...extra generous to me."

Katherine raised her eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. She quickly forgot about her anger "Are you getting blowjobs? If not, I might need to up my game on this false affair."

Mikael just chuckled "The only thing I'm not getting is paid, because what we do might as well be porn."

She covered her mouth with her hand in surprise and her eye opened wide "Oh my, I didn't know Esther was a freak. Now I know how she managed to pop out seven children."

He lay back in his chair with his wine glass in hand and sighed "Who needs Viagra when I got a wife like that."

Katherine and Mikael were in a Victoria Secret's lingerie store. Katherine wanted to look her best for her date tonight that she had set up. She had Mikael with her in the dressing room, as she began to strip. Mikael was busy away on his phone of course. Anyone with a fully functional brain would tell her that taking her boss in a shop like this was highly inappropriate. Her boss wasn't like regular bosses though. Of all the men in the world, she trusted him most. He's never seen her in a sexual sense and she enjoyed that. Who knew she could have a straight guy friend?

Wait...Viagra...he was trying to stray from the topic.

"You're trying to stray. You're leaving the States for India. You can't leave, I need you here. I'm not taking orders from some rent-a-lawyer for a whole year, worst if it's Finn. Why can't you get the old son to oversee this expansion? I'm sure Aaron would love the vacation." she asked as she was trying on a baby doll set.

He sighed and sat up "I can't send any of my children because they're specifically asking for me to come and oversee everything. I gotta carry Esther because—well—I want her with me—"

"Take me too!" she interjected, a slight desperation to her voice.

Mikael laughed "You don't want to go to India; you just don't want to be left with someone who'll boss you around."

"Exactly." she agreed "We have a relationship; an agreement. I make your company millions of dollars and I get the bragging rights. So now you're going to leave me here with a temp or worst, with Aaron or Finn and I will seriously consider hanging myself."

Sarcasm, typical Katherine...

"Don't be dramatic Katherine, it gives you wrinkles. Besides, I'm not leaving my company in Aaron's grimy hands or Finn's close minded palms." Mikael even scrunched up his face in disgust at the thought "Those idiots think they can run my company better than I do. I made them who they are and they repay me with judgement on my multibillion dollar brand."

Katherine turned around and posed in her baby doll set for Mikael to judge. He mimicked the vomiting action and shook his head. Katherine shrugged and began to strip out of it.

"Well it's not like you got a lot of lawyers in your bloodline. Finn is a hotel owner, Klaus is an artist, Henrik's still in school and Rebekah's a fashion designer. So unless you've been hiding something from your wife..." she trailed off and turned around with a raised eyebrow and a growing smile "Or unless you're giving it to me..."

When she saw the deadpanned look on his face, her hope died an agonizing death. So much for that idea...

Mikael sneered "As talented as you are my dear...my children, my wife and half the world's population won't understand that choice if I made it. This might be the 21st century, but we humans are still small minded. If I give you temporary access to be king for a whole year, there will be conspiracy theories about you planning on taking over...Esther will think it's only a matter of time before she gets the boot, my children would think I should be locked in a mental institute...in fact they might even try to get me committed. My company will turn into a media circus and you will be in the dead centre of it all."

Katherine was facing the mirror, her back was facing Mikael, but she knew he was right. It would be a media circus if he handed her the company, even temporarily.

"I'll be handing Elijah the reigns until my return." Mikael briefly said.

She turned with a confused look on her face "Who?"

Mikael slumped in his seat and glared at the back of her head "My son Katherine. The one you pretend doesn't exist."

She fastened the garter belts on her thighs before turning around completely with a confused look "You have another son—" she froze as realisation came over her that between Finn and Klaus, there's that guy "—the one that thinks I'm a brainless whore, who has no business being in this firm?"

"That was years ago Katherine, keep an open mind and forgive and forget."

"Or I could open his brain with my heels." Katherine retorted as she folded her arms.

"Katherine you hold a grudge better than anyone I know." he shook his head.

"What was his name again...?"

His face fell "I won't fall for that, considering I said his name less than 60 seconds ago."

She merely shrugged. She knew his name...a biblical name, Elijah. She won't let him know that she knew.

"I didn't and I never cared to find out either. I just like to refer to him as the Extra" she deadpanned "But this is just great, a Mikealson who hates me for no logical reason. You know what...I think I'd prefer a random newbie."

And the sarcasm just kept on coming with Katherine.

"You two would get along so perfectly if you could put aside your differences..."

"Just let me gut him like a fish and then we can be besties." Katherine smiled.

Mikael cocked his head to the side and frowned.

She shrugged and made a quick turn to show off the lingerie set they both ignored.

"Whatcha think? Too red...?"

"Too simple" he replied "This is a date and although he might be traditional enough to not expect sex on the first date, you're expecting it, so since you're adamant on buying lingerie for this, might as well look amazing. That reminds me...condoms young lady. I can just picture how ridiculous you'll feel explaining what a one night stand is to your new victim."

"I have dinner with Klaus before the actual date so..." she trailed off.

His face twitched in curiosity "What business you have with Niklaus?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I'm his new pimp."

His eyes widened "Come again...?"

She placed her index finger on her lips to signal to him to keep it down "Relax, it's not like that. Trust me, if he gets that desperate, I'll drag Caroline and Klaus together and lock them in a room together until someone comes out married." she then sat down next to Mikael and folded her legs "He thinks that she knows he likes her but she doesn't feel the same way, idiot. He wants me to find some nice girl to use to get over the blonde."

"Niklaus has the same charm all my children have. He could just ask her. Or call anonymous or something...sitting and coming up with imaginary conclusions will only drive him mad."

A light bulb went off in Katherine's head "You just gave me a perfect idea"

But before she enacted said plan, she had to pick out a set...or five.

That Night...

"Wait, you want me to do what?"

She groaned and hung her head. She got tired of saying it the first time, now she has to repeat it all over again. It was an idea, not a frigging book.

She was at dinner with Klaus. Of course she had a date after so she won't be actually eating anything. Klaus was obsessing over finding some young lady to distract him.

"Send her anonymous letters. Don't say who it's from, don't send it to her yourself, don't even be seen delivering it to the mailman in the office. You think she doesn't return your feelings and you're right she doesn't."

"Wait, how do you know? Did you ask? What did you say Katerina?" he kept coming at her with question after another and ugh, her brain hurts.

"Firstly, don't call me that" she pointed a finger at him to make sure he knew she was serious...she never liked the name before and she doesn't like it now either.

"Secondly, she's not in love with you because she doesn't know you. All she knows is that you're the son of Mikael Mikealson, an artist who just sold a pretty painting for over ten million dollars. She knows that you come to the office to check up on Mikael. What she doesn't know, is that in hindsight, you just spend thirty minutes at the office listening to Mikael's fatherly advice for the day, only to get six seconds to actually see and say one, maybe two words to her every morning. A woman who just greets you everyday doesn't fall in love with you, if that were to happen, then you'd have competition with 4/10 of the world's population that shows up at that firm...looking for a lawyer. The way I see it, the only thing standing between you and Caroline is your fears so I found a solution to that, take it and use it until you finally realize that not only does she deserve to know, but you deserve the truth so you can move on with your life. Now write the bloody letter so you can help me find someone I can have sex with tonight. The date I had I cancelled because I realised I had some last minute work to do so I need a fix."

Klaus, who had been sitting across from her in a slump basically all night, was now sitting there in shock of what Katherine had just said to him. All of it is true, but he never heard it from that perspective before. He could tell she was also heaving for air; she had let all that out without catching a breath.

"Your vibrator stopped working?"

He chuckled when she growled at him in response.

"The brother of yours who thinks I'm a clown in a skirt is about to be my new boss from next week. I don't know him, the way I know the rest of you. I can deal with Aaron because I know what kind of guy he is, hell I can go a few rounds with Finn, but I don't know this one and I don't want another Mikealson who's constantly questioning what I do and why I'm here. I don't know him and I hate not knowing." she vented angrily.

Her eyes caught a pair staring at her in confusion and pity and she looked away, only to find some of the people in the restaurant doing the same. It seems she was a little too loud.

"I can't find it anywhere. I put it in my bathroom cupboards and now it disappeared." she mumbled, referring to her vibrator. It's true though, she had finished using it last night in the shower and she had put it there. When she went looking for it this morning, she turned the entire house over to look for it. She ended up using her dildo.

She has a very high libido.

He laughed out loud. Not too loud for people to start thinking he was crazy, but enough for people to think she was acting weird and he was just trying to make her laugh. He was laughing at the fact that she couldn't find her vibrator.

"I don't get you Katherine. You're a very sexy woman. You're Bulgarian for crying out loud, every man loves exotic women...why can't you find someone? Better yet, why can't you find some random guy for the night? Half the men in this room, even with their wives and girlfriends, would spend a night with you."

"The honest truth?" she asked, leaning forward against the table

"The truth." he replied, also following her lead.

"I'm not physically attracted to most men."

He seemed taken aback by that "Are you saying that you might be playing for the other team?"

"Oh God no" she leaned back in disgust "I mean don't get me wrong, women are sexy to look at, but that's not my cup of tea. I meant looks don't really do it for me anymore. Take Kol for instance, I know Kol is smart, but he says the most stupidest things on the planet, and even though he has a pretty face, what comes out of his mouth just paints his appearance into something that leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Similarly, when I meet a guy and we talk, they say the wrong things. I want to forget what they said just because I only want their dicks, but I can't and it just completely turns me off."

Klaus cringed in disgust when she mentioned dicks and he was no longer interested in his steak.

"Look I'll write this letter and hire a guy to send it for her in the morning. You should go home and go get some rest."

He allowed a pause when she didn't say anything else.

"You know, Elijah's really not a bad person. He's a bottle of gentlemen like manners, morals and principles. At most, he has quite the stick up his ass. Trust me, when he meets you, I have the feeling he'll want a piece of that humble pie he rarely eats."

Katherine was unsure to trust Klaus. Mikael told her he's not that bad, Klaus told him he's not that bad either, It was all coming from a bunch of biased relatives. They know him their entire lives; she's just about to meet him.

"I'm serious; you have nothing to worry about." He tried to reassure her.

She had a difficult time believing that.

A Week Later, Monday Morning...

Today was the day that Mikael was officially leaving for India with his wife and a few lucky bastards.

But she prepped for this day for the entire of last week. She had a plan, and it was an amazing plan. It was an epic plan.

It required baking, a change of clothing, a wig, some acting skills and a show stopping performance.

She spent days on the phone, online, bribing, digging and charming every speck of dust she could find on one Elijah Mikealson. He had some tough dry dirt covering his skeletons but she dug em up and barely broke a nail.

Most of her research was actually quite dull, but there were some very interesting things she learnt about him. He was quite different from his siblings, though shared the same level of arrogance.

All in all, this will be a very interesting morning for her. The idea she had, the plan she planned to perfection was derived from a statement her sister had made last week while she came over with the kids.

"You know what would be weird? If we both showed up, wearing the same thing or something, super spooky..."

She wouldn't have actually considered it. It was child's play. That sounded like something straight out of parent trap or something.

No, she elevated it.

All she had to do now, was pull on her wig, fix it properly...then she put on her sister's 'mom heels' and found the only prissy dress she owned. She looked like something straight out of Hairspray and she loved it. She looked exactly the way she wanted to. She picked up the tray of brownies that was on the kitchen counter and looked in the mirror that was just by her front door. She plastered her best sunshine smile.

The recipe was a Kol special. She'll send that idiot a fruit basket when she can. She never thought she would need it, considering she has always tried her best to have nothing to do with the stuff, but this was a special occasion.

This is what you get when you mess with Katherine Pierce.

Knowing that she was dressed the way she wanted and understanding the performance she had to put on, she locked her front door and headed to her car, excited to get to work for the first time in a long while.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the pictures she did see of him, positively nothing to do with his chiselled features, and the elegance in his posture. Besides, 60% of men in the world looked amazing in a suit. He just happened to fall into that bracket.


End file.
